The Wolf, the Stag, and the Dragon
by abbymaie
Summary: A story about Arya's conflicting emotions towards the men in her life. Mostly Arya/Gendry with strong doses of one sided Aegon/Arya. Massive AU and is again MOSTLY Arya/Gendry.
1. Bittersweet Reunions

**A/N: This is my first major story so please be kind and just a bit patient. I promise that the drama will pick up soon and based on the description from the top it will be a short story. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and I don't own these characters, sadly. They belong to GRRM. **

* * *

**The Wolf, the Stag, and the Dragon**

_**Chapter 1: **__Bittersweet Reunions_

It had been said that the glory of the North was restored when the last remaining Starks returned to reclaim Winterfell. Sansa, who had been hiding in the Vale, had been awaiting the perfect opportunity to take down the turncloak, Roose Bolton and his bastard, Ramsay Snow. But before she could put her plan into action, the Vale received a raven from Winterfell saying that the North had been reclaimed by none other than Arya Stark herself. Filled with both joy and hesitance, she sent an envoy to ensure that Winterfell castle was being held by a Stark or the Stark bannermen.

It was two weeks before the eldest Stark sister heard any news from the North before a messenger arrived in the Eyrie. Sansa was surprise to see that the messenger did not come alone but with a few other men with no sigil on their armorer. They were escorted inside quickly and only then did the auburn haired girl come face to face with the younger sister she had not seen for nearly five years.

"Arya?" she slowly called out.

"Sansa!" the younger girl cried out.

Both sisters ran to each other and collided on to the floor as tears ran down their cheeks. They clutched each other tightly, afraid to let the other go.

"I knew it! I knew you got away!" Arya sobbed.

"I did! And I knew that it wasn't you up there! I always knew you would escape." Sansa weeped.

"Yes, and now we can go home. To the North, to Winterfell, to Bran and Rickon and Jon." Arya whispered.

Sansa pulled away from her sister and cupped her face.

"Bran and Rickon are alive?" she questioned. The younger sister nodded with a smile. Sansa held her close and finally uttered her heart's desire.

"Let's go home."

As soon as Sansa set things straight in the Eyrie, the Stark sisters made their way to Winterfell. The trip took almost two weeks but neither complained when they finally reached the outskirts of the castle. Along the way, Sansa couldn't help but notice how her sister seemed to favor one of the knights above the rest. The knight was handsome and muscular with shaggy coal hair and piercing blue eyes, strong and tall. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't quite place but thought nothing more of it.

Once they reached the gates of the castle, Arya strode in without a second thought and motioned Sansa to do the same. When they reached courtyard, they were greeted by the youngest Stark boys. Sansa immediately hopped down from her horse and ran toward her brothers. They all cried as they huddled together.

"Bran! Rickon! Oh my sweets, how I missed you both!" Sansa cried.

"Sansa I knew you'd come back to us." Bran stated. "I knew you wouldn't abandon us!"

As the three Stark children embraced each other, Arya promptly made her way to the Godswood. Standing in front of the weirwood tree, Arya can no longer contain the sobs that escape from her throat. She knows that she should be happy to be with her siblings again, but can not reconcile the loss of her father, her older brother, and her mother. Filled with rage at the thought, she pulls Needle from her waist and begins lashing out at the carved face on the tree. Screams of loss, anger, and vengeance fill the peaceful Godswood. Arya continues slashing at the tree until she feels a pair of strong arms encase her in a hug. She drops Needle and grips the one person that has been at her side in her darkest times, Gendry.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her as she screams and cries for all that she has lost. It becomes dark when Arya is finally able to pull away from the blue eyed boy. He gently reaches out to her and she nestles back in to his arms. Gendry leads them to the base of the tree and they sit there in silence and darkness as the leaves continue to fall around them.

"Gendry?"

He looks down at her face that is now red and swollen from crying and shouting. "What is it?"

"I love you."

He sighes and kisses her nose. "I know. I know. I love you too, Arry."

She reached up to hold his face in her small hands. "I just want you to know that okay? I know that I never say it but I love you and I don't know what I'd do with out you. I really need you to know that." She inched her lips to his and he leaned in to her kiss. It was soft and warm but brief. She broke away meeting his glaze. His bright blue bore into her stormy grey and held her gaze.

"I don't need for you to tell me what I already know." he said as he placed one hand on her face. "And I honestly don't know what I'd do without _you_! Arya you are everything to me and I wouldn't bear it if I lost you. I love you. Always have, always will. And nothing is going to tear us apart; not your highborn status or my baesborn birth. Nothing. I'll never let you go again."

Arya felt the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes as he poured his heart out to her. Gendry captured her lips in a passionate kiss, feeling the warmth of her tears on his cheeks. He kissed her until their lips were red and swollen. Arya looked at her lover again and repeated his words.

"I love you. Always have, always will. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Nothing. Never let me go."

She didn't know what awaited them come morning but in that moment all she knew was what he promised.

A promise that Gendry swore he would carry out.

A promise that gave them hope.

And a promise between two young lovers.

She kissed him once more before curling into his chest and letting sleep take her.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Thoughts? Let me know if you liked it.**


	2. Surprise Announcements

**A/N: Okay on with the story...**

**And I don't own these characters, they belong to GRRM. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_ Surprise Announcements_

The reconstruction of Winterfell had begun without a delay when Sansa was named Queen in the North. She was to be queen regent until Bran decided to marry or came of age, even if he was already four and ten. At seven and ten, the queen regent was every bit as beautiful as her lady mother. She had the same auburn hair and searing blue eyes, tall and pale. Every aspect of a Tully but the honor and grace of a Stark.

Whereas Arya was a Stark through and through. The blood of the North was most prominent in this Stark. She had grown to become a true Northern beauty and was said to be the spitting image of her dearly beloved aunt, Lyanna. The youngest sister had out grown her boyish looks and become a comely young woman. Her chestnut brown hair now fell below her swelled breasts and her eyes were as steely as ever. Her body now had curves and her looks were rivaled from every girl in the North to Kings Landing.

Even though Arya and Sansa did not get along as children, their sudden family reunion changed all that and they became inseparable. Every now and then they had their quarrels but always forgave each other within the hour. Just as their new found bond formed, it seemed that everything in Winterfell thrived. The rebuilding was going according to plan and right on track. The people loved the Queen and her kindness as well as her political wit, whom she acquired from none other than Petyr Baelish.

Arya spent her days training with the knights in the courtyard, teaching Rickon how to shoot a bow, or practicing her water dancing in the Godswood. There were the also the occasional visits to the forge she made whenever she needed to have Needle repaired. Although she had out grown Needle, she couldn't find it in her heart to part with it. It was a constant reminder of Jon and the love she bore her half brother. But besides that Arya was content with her day to day life.

It was still dark when Arya made her way to the forge. The only people still awake were the night guards that were out patrolling and she knew that she wouldn't be seen entering the smithy. The forge was always warm no matter what time of the day it was, it often reminded her of her time in Braavos. She almost always never talked about it but sometimes she would give Gendry tidbits of her adventures in Essos.

When she climbed up to the loft above the forge, she saw that Gendry was lying on his stomach and snoring softly. She let out a tiny giggle before making her way to his cot. She gently nudged his shoulder before he rolled on his side and extended his arms to her. Arya quickly nuzzled into his large frame, laying on her side facing him. He kissed her nose before closing his eyes again. She turned around so that his chest came into contact with her back. She sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you remember that day by the river?"

Gendry chuckled into her neck. "How can I forget? The way I remember it, it memorable in more ways than one."

Arya felt a slight tinge of guilt as she turned to face him. He had a long gash on his right bicep. "I'm sorry. I was just really angry at the world and you were the closest thing next to me." She rubbed his arm as she spoke. "I didn't mean to cut you but it also caught your attention."

"Really? Because it seemed to me that my pain gave you joy." he teased. "Besides I wasn't the only who avoided _someone_. Think about it Arry, we went two almost three moons with out speaking to each other." He cupped her face.

She grabbed one of his wrists before replying,"I hate to say this but for once you were right, Stupid. I did miss talking to you and hearing your stupid laughter and your stupid snoring and your stupid voice."

He laughed and she smiled at him. "Am I really that _stupid_?"

She laughed and smacked his chest.

"I remember that after our "little" argument, you actually smiled and it reached your eyes. It's like you came back to life that day and that's what I remember most." He leaned in to kiss her as he finished.

Pulling away she, nestled back into his chest.

"That's not what I remember most about that day." she whispered. "We made love for the first time that day."

A toothy smile played on his lips as he remembered that blissful night. They had been arguing again about warfare tactics and somehow it turned into an all out screaming match about their feelings for each other.

_"You're not taking this seriously Arya! You can't go in war without a battle plan!"_

_"Well why should I?! None of this gives me my family back! The only thing I have left is to bring down that bloody turncloack and his bastard and reclaim Winterfell in the name of my family! At least then my parents and Robb will be able to rest in peace."_

_Gendry glared at her, knowing full well that she would pull through with that promise. But deep down inside he knew that there was still that ten year old girl inside her. And what shocked him the most was that she felt as if she was still alone with nothing left to lose._

_"Do you honestly think that you have nothing left? How can you be so blind? You have had and always will have me!" he screamed._

_Arya opened her mouth to say something but was too stunned to move. She replayed what he said over and over again in her head._

_He came closer to her and repeated his last sentence. "You will always have me Arya, even if you don't love me. I love you, Arya."_

_Suddenly, it felt like an imaginary weight had lifted of her chest. All her fury and rage lay forgotten as she wrapped her head around his words. She then somehow found herself running towards him. She barreled into him as she punched him. He didn't move, but stood as she hit him._

_"YOU..."_punch_"STUPID"_punch_"BULL HEADED"_another punch_"BOY!" Arya hit once more before crushing their lips together. _

_This took Gendry by surprise but wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She wasn't really sure what she was doing but followed his lead as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. She pushed back at his tongue as they fought for dominance, he won. Slowly breaking their kiss, Gendry pecked her bottom lip before moving down the side of her face to her neck. Arya moaned as he sucked below her earlobe and she peppered kisses all over his face._

_Gendry let out a frustrated growl as he bent over to lift her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped as he backed her into a tree and continued to rain kisses alongside her collar bone. He made his way back to her lips again and gave her a gentle kiss. Leaning back, he noticed how red and swollen Arya's lips were. She placed her hands around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him again. She kissed his cheek before stopping at his ear to whisper something._

_"Make love to me, Gendry."_

_Gendry stared at Arya with wide eyes. He knew it was wrong and they would have his head for this, but he loved her and wanted to be with her in every which way._

_"Make love to me."she repeated once more with confidence._

_Torn between his mind and his heart, he gave in. They coupled against the forest floor, gently at first as he took her maidenhead. __When she climaxed the first time she moaned his name before uttering,"I love you, too."_

_Then it became rougher and passionate after each time. They laid together four times that night before returning their attention to the impending war for Winterfell._

The memory of their first time stayed with them both as they drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms. For the first time in a long time, Arya felt happy and secure in Gendry's arms.

Then, came the morning that changed it all.

Bran and Rickon were in the Great Hall with Sansa and a few other loyal bannerman breaking their fast. All were so consumed in their conversations that no one noticed when Arya and Gendry walked in.

"Morning." she muttered as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

They all greeted her and set out for their duties. Bran left to continue his lessons taking Rickon with him, Gendry darted off to the forge, Sansa sat with Maester Luwin talking over the reconstruction and discussing other matters, which then left Arya with her water dancing. As she made her way to the Godswood, she saw when two ravens simultaneously arrived in the rookery. _Dark wings, dark words,_ she thought instantly. Suddenly she found herself doubling back to the Great Hall, arriving before Maester Luwin. The moment the maester came in, he made his way to the Queen Regent.

"Your grace, these just arrived in the rookery. There is one addressed for you and another for your sister, Lady Arya." he informed them.

Arya stood speechless and motionless until she regained her senses. "Who are they from Maester Luwin?"

By that time both sisters made their way to the old man. "The one addressed to the Queen bears the seal of the Targaryens and the other addressed to Lady Arya has the seal of the Baratheons." the maester responded.

Arya's mind scrambled for a moment. _Why would Stannis send word to Winterfell? Least of all to me?_ she thought.

Arya reached for the scroll and read it quickly, as did Sansa. When they finished reading the papers, both Stark sisters uttered the same words.

"_They're coming._"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Let me know what's on your mind...**

**Update: [8/27/12] Please don't think I've given up on the story just yet! I've been busy with school and haven't had time to finish writing the next chapter but fret not lovely people, the story will continue. I'm going to be very busy this week but I should be able to update a new chapter later this week or by the latest Friday. Wish me luck!**


	3. An Escape

**A/N: Okay so let me just start by saying that this particular chapter went through several rewrites and in the end I took it in another direction. But it was kind of necessary for the overall plot. And now I'm rambling...okay then on with the story!**

**I would like to apologize for my lack of updates but I was swamped with school work and a bit of writers block. But nonetheless here it is.**

**Again I own nothing! And your reviews are always lovely. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**_ An Escape_

_Baratheon. Baratheon. Baratheon...You may be a bastard, but you are a Baratheon._

It was as if the wind itself was whispering the words to him but he still couldn't grasp the meaning of them. Haunting and taunting him. Frustrated and no longer focused on his job, Gendry drops his hammer and chucks the ruined sword at the wall. He's pacing back and forth, muttering curses and the like. It's only when he feels tiny, slender arms encircle his waist that he stops. He sighs heavily before turning to look at the petite Stark girl. She plants a tiny kiss to his chest as he embraces her and rests his head above hers. She can feel how tense he is and yet there's nothing she can do to help him. But she holds him like he holds her when she needs him. Because this isn't about her, it's about him and what he is going through.

Gendry feels lost and for a moment he wants to lose himself and wants to find an escape. He pulls away from her embrace only to capture her lips and kiss her. He kisses her hungrily and forcefully, gripping her firmly and walking her into the wall of the forge. She moans as he finds the tender spot under her ear. He instantly hikes up the skirt of her dress and cups the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She reaches for his face again and is met with another desperate kiss. For once, she is surprised that Gendry doesn't fumble in removing their clothes, rather he is tearing and ripping her dress apart. He throws his tunic aside and pulls his breeches to his knees, yanking her bodice open and bunching it at the waist. Her small breast spill out and he nibbles on them as she moans.

Arya places her hands on his shoulders as he removes her small clothes without haste. She lets out a loud gasp when he shoves himself inside her. He grunts as he pumps into her again and again, harder and faster than ever. Arya knows almost instantaneously that something is wrong by the way he's handling her. He's pulling and pushing at her with a monstrous force. Normally she likes it when Gendry's rough with her, but this was different. Then she understands what he's doing: he's trying to forget and he wants her to help him. She's still moaning into him but she begins to feel pain on her back and she winces when he pounds into her. He's gripping her thighs too tightly. And pretty soon he is mercilessly banging her into the wall.

"Gendry, stop. Stop!" she pleads.

He abruptly stops when he hears her voice. It brings him back into reality and he looks at her. Her soft and pink lips are raw and swollen, her lip split open. She has bite marks on her chest and a large bruise is beginning to form on her back. He can see the bruises he's made on her thighs begin to set in. He opens his mouth and closes it as he tries to find words to say to her but cannot.

Finally he speaks. "Oh gods Arya! I'm-I'm sorry! I-I-I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me...I-I- "

She can see his face is torn with anger and sorrow, not at her but himself. She cups his face into her tiny palms.

"Look at me. Gendry, look at me."

He hesitates before turning but reluctantly looks.

"It's okay." she strokes his face,"Nothing is wrong with you. But this isn't you. The Gendry I know, is kind and gentle and he would never hurt me. I don't recognize this Gendry, who holds me too tightly or kisses me with too much force. That Gendry I don't know."

He looks away ashamed and moves away to put her down. She stops him and grabs him by the chin, forcing his gaze back. Pressing his forehead to hers, he exhales. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be that person anymore."

"I know." she replies hugging him. "I know."

They stand there for a few minutes until he starts to set her down. Again, she stops him.

"No, don't."

He gives Arya a confused look.

"I want to."

"Are you sure? I've already hurt you enough and I don't want to do it again. I couldn't bear it if I did." he said with a pained face.

She nods at him. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Be gentle, like the first time."

Leaning forward, Gendry plants a soft feather-like kiss on her lips before moving to the bed in the loft. He lays her down and slowly but steadily makes love to her like the first time.

For the first time since Stannis' arrival at Winterfell, Gendry had a pleasant night's sleep with Arya in his arms.

* * *

Arya woke first and quietly slipped from the bed. It was still dark but the first light of dawn was approaching and she only had a few minutes to return to the castle without being seen. She frowned as she attempted to put her dress on again but was no use seeing as he ruined it completely. Sighing she reached for his tunic and put that on instead. It was perfect considering how it fell to her knees and looked like a dress on her. She must have made more noise than she thought, when she felt a pair of strong arms encase her.

"Come back to bed."

"You know I can't. Sansa would kill me if she saw me walk out of here in your clothes, besides we have to meet with Stannis later."

He huffed in protest but knew that she was right. "Fine but why are you taking my shirt?"

She points to the floor and picks up the destroyed dress.

"Oh."

She giggles, turning to face him. He looks embarrassed but she kisses the tip of his nose. "It's fine. Never like that dress in the first place."

Gendry lets a small smile appear on his face before lifting her into his arms and spinning her around. She lets out a small yelp and then places her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Silly boy." she teases, kissing him.

"I'm not a boy m'lady." he countered.

"Shut up!"

Laughter filled the forge as Arya walked to the castle.

* * *

"Arya! Arya!"

Arya turned to see little Rickon running straight at her in the Great Hall. He barreled into her with such a force she nearly fell over. Picking up the youngest Stark, she kissed his forehead.

"Morning, my love. Hungry?" she asked as she mussed his auburn hair.

"Yes. Mot-" he stopped short when he saw her expression. She smiled weakly but kissed his temple again in encouragement.

"It's okay to call me that Rickon. I'm fine with it." Caressing his face with tenderness, he smiled the brightest smile that she'd ever seen. Her heart broke a little when she saw remnants of Robb and her mother in Rickon. Shoving her feelings aside, Arya led Rickon to the table. It often surprised her how close Rickon had gotten to her, instead of Sansa. People around Winterfell always talked about how much Sansa looked like her mother and Arya, their aunt Lyanna. Arya assumed that Rickon would take to their older sister because of this. But in the end, she loved how her baby brother doted on her. It reminded her of a little girl that followed her around in Braavos.

She was torn from her thoughts when Rickon tugged on her sleeves. "Arya. Arya. Mother!"

"Sorry sweetling, what was that?

"I was just wondering if Gendry could join us this morning?" he said, asking in the softest voice. Arya's lips curled into a smile and nodded, marveling in the way her youngest sibling had grown fond of her blacksmith.

_Where is Gendry?_, she thought. It was as if her thought had summoned him as he walked into straight to the table on the far left of the Great Hall.

"Gendry!" Rickon screamed as he ran to him.

He turned at the sound of his name.

"Yes, m'lord."

Rickon punched him and Arya let out a small laugh.

"Don't call me that! I just wanted to see if you would like to break your fast with mother and me?" he responded.

Gendry arched his eyebrows in confusion until Arya crept closer to the boys.

"He means me."

"Oh."

"Well, what do you say?" Rickon asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

Gendry responded by hauling Rickon onto his shoulders and racing to the main table. Sansa was startled by the ruckus but nonetheless laughed and returned to her duties.

Setting the boy down, Gendry walks to the other side until Rickon pulls him down to sit next to him. "No sit here and mother can sit to my left."

"Umm...if you insist m'lo-I mean Rickon."

"Good! Arya may I have some sweets now?"

Arya brushed the hair that fell into his Tully eyes and pinched his nose. "Of course, my love. Anything you want."

He grinned again and reached for the tray of pastries before then.

"Ah ah, not to much my little wildling. I don't want you to have a belly ache later." she said with a surprisingly maternal tone.

Rickon pouted but listened to his sister. By now Bran had joined them and set his book aside.

"It's a lovely morning isn't?" he delcared.

"Is it dear brother? Could've fooled me." Arya challenged.

"Rain happens to be a most lovely thing Arya. Are you sure you're not angry you won't be able to spar today?" Bran replied.

Gendry smirked at his comment and Arya threw him a deadly glare before turning back to her younger brother.

"Mayhaps. You know I don't like being trapped inside all day. I would rather get sick than stay cooped up in the castle." she stated.

"Cheer up mother. We can play hide and seek or we can tell stories!" Rickon said in an excited voice.

Bran stared at Arya with puzzled. She mouthed, _Later_. He understood and ate his food. Arya sighed before digging into her meal. It was only a few moments later that she felt Gendry pet her spine and then look at her with her favorite crooked smile. Gendry was enamored by the way Arya treated her youngest brother as if he were her own. And he couldn't help but stare at his little wolf and smile broadly. Sensing that he was staring at her Arya turned to Gendry._  
_

_Stupid_, she mouthed sticking her tongue out at him.

He smirked again and mouthed out to her, _I love you_.

_I love you too, Stupid_. Mouthing back she couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

Gripping Rickon's hand she glanced around the room.

"Where's Stannis and Lord Davos? Aren'-"

Bran answered before she could finish. "Stannis is in his chambers conversing with Lord Davos. Something about warfare."

"Oh great. We're in for a real treat with Stannis then aren't we?"

Bran laughed and pretty soon everyone else joined in.

They were deep into their conversations when Davos Seaworth came into the Great Hall. He sought out Arya and Gendry and found them.

"Pardon me Lord Stark but his grace, the King wishes to speak to Lady Stark and Ser Waters."

"As you wish, Lord Davos. I'll see you later then yes, Arya?" Bran answered.

"Yes of course. Give us a moment Lord Davos. We'll be there shortly." Arya said as the Onion Knight nodded and left.

"Mother?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

"Will you play with me later?"

"Yes Rickon but first I have to attend to my duties and you have your lessons as well."

Rickon frowned and glared as Maester Luwin came to collect him. "When I finish, then will we play?"

She bent forward and pressed a kiss into his forehead. "I promise. Go on now."

"Come here, Shaggydog." With that the wild little boy left.

"I think we should go see what the_ King,_ wants." Gendry said in a sarcastic tone.

They left promptly and made their way to Stannis' guest chambers. Although it was not a particularly long trip, Arya made sure to take the long way so that Gendry had enough time to gather his thoughts.

Reaching the door, she stopped short and turned to face the brooding blacksmith. His bright blue eyes betrayed his facade of happiness and she reached out for his face.

"You don't have to do this Gendry. Don't do this for anyone but yourself. Not for me, not for Stannis, but for you. What do you want."

The coal haired boy gazed into her stormy grey eyes and exhaled. "I want you. Now and forever, and I will do anything to be with you. Just have faith in me."

"I do."

"Let us see what my dear uncle wants." he spat out.

Right before he opened the door, Arya stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss. Deepening her kiss he picked her up and kissed her again and again before breaking away. He gave her a final kiss as he set her down and walked into the room, confident and sure of himself.

As the door closed, the words Stannis said to him the night before came back.

_Baratheon. Baratheon. Baratheon...You may be a bastard, but you are a Baratheon._

Gendry now knew what he wanted and what he had to do.

* * *

**A/N: I want to clear up a few things before you get confused. **

**I will address the conversation Stannis and Gendry had earlier and I will also finally bring Aegon into the mix. But it will happen in the next chapter.**

**And he _may_ or _may not_ have something to do with Arya's past in Braavos. Just keep that in mind... So what did you guys think? Thoughts? Let me know!**

**and again I want to apologize for not updating sooner. Thanks to all that suck with me! You are all awesome and may you all find money on the ground.**


	4. A Bull, a Stag, and a Dragon

**A/N: I just want to say that I know I am the worst to update...and I'm sorry. School tends to take a lot out of me and on top of that I had a little bit of writer's block. And I wanted to write a proper chapter rather than to update something crappy. I love my story too much to do that...again sorry. Your reviews are always lovely and most appreciated.**

**I don't own any of these characters! They belong to GRRM.**

**And on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**_ A Bull, a Stag, and a Dragon_

_"No. It's not true...it can't be!"_

_Stannis stood, walking over to the raven haired smith. "But it is. Why else would you be here, if that weren't the case?"_

_Gendry fumed at his comment before answering. "You must be mistaken then, I am no Baratheon."_

_"Aye, you are not. You may be a bastard, but you are a Baratheon. A bastard with the blood of the Stag in them." Stannis stated._

_"I don't understand." Gendry whispered. He wore a blank expression on his face and was now looking at the floor._

_The elder man paced the room as he spoke. "You are my brother, King Robert's, bastard son. One of only three surviving bastards, if I'm correct."_

_Arya who had been watching the exchange, gasped as she stood. "So it's true then? That Lannister bastard had them all killed. That's why..." She trailed off as she finally came to terms with the real reason the Gold Cloaks wanted Gendry dead all those years ago. "That's why they wanted you dead Gendry. Robert's bastards would just-"_

_"Be a constant reminder of what true born Baratheons should look like." Stannis finished.  
_

_"How many were there? How many bastards?" Gendry asked. Stannis faced his nephew with a solemn expression._

_"Sixteen." _

_Gendry dropped to his knees, stunned and in shock. "I think I...I think I..." He kept sputtering, unable to form a sentence until Arya spoke again._

_"I think he has heard enough, _Your Grace_."spitting out the last few words sarcstically._

_It did not escape the King's notice. "I will leave you to it then, _Lady Stark_."_

_The King left the forge instantly._

_Arya looked down at Gendry who was still on his knees. "Gendry?"_

_"I need some time alone, please." he pleaded with a broken voice._

_Taking his face in her hands, she kisses him softly. "Okay." _

_She has barely stepped out of the forge when she hears him scream. Immediately, she runs back in and to him. He's screaming and yelling and shouting. She tries to embrace him but he steps away from her. Arya gets the hint and moves away to the table near by. Gendry then starts to tear the forge apart: throwing swords and armor at the walls, flipping the table and cot upside down, and then he shoves his fist into the wall. He mashes his hand into the wall again and again, before he hears Arya's voice._

_"GENDRY STOP!"_

_The blacksmith looks down at his hand. It's bloodied and swollen. He blinks and then he feels the rage subside and the grief overcome him. Gendry glances back at Arya and runs into her arms, finally breaking down. He cries for the father he never knew, the brothers and sisters that he never had the joy of having, and the mother that was taken too soon from him. All the while Arya held him and stroked his raven hair, having fallen onto his knees and burying his face in her belly. It almost brought the young Stark princess to tears, seeing the man she loved most crying his heart out._

_When he managed to stop, he held onto her as she held onto him during her nightmares. She lead them to his bed and laid him down gently. Arya curled into him and hugged him tightly, reassuring him that she was there._

_"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered._

_He closed his eyes and nodded before falling asleep in the arms of the woman he loved._

Gendry's attention snapped back to the conversation at hand. He was standing in Stannis' solar with Arya and Lord Davos.

"So what's it going to be then boy?" Stannis declared.

Gendry took a deep breath in before speaking. "I accept your offer, your grace."

Stannis faced him while Arya glared at him in disbelief. "I'm glad you acc-"

His speech was cut short as Gendry put his hand up. "I accept the offer of being named your heir, on one condition."

The King scowled at him in anger. "You listen here boy! You are in position to be giving _me_ conditions! Do you understand?"

"On the contrary, _your grace_. I have every right. You have offered me to be _your_ heir and I said I was willing to accept." Gendry spoke coolly.

"Then what game are you playing at? You must want something else then?" Stannis sternly implied.

"I am not playing any games. I am merely ask that you bear another son within the year as I act as your heir. If not, then you must name Edric Storm, your heir. I want no part in this. I want no Iron Throne." Gendry replied.

Stannis studied his nephew's face and thought over his demand. _The boy had no ambition to rule or want to be involved_. _Perhaps it's for the best_, the stubborn stag thought.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it."

Arya and Lord Davos seemed to be in awe of what transpired as they both had not said a word.

"If that is all you needed to speak about, your grace, I best be on my way." Gendry spat out as he rose to leave.

Arya shifted and then stood leaving with Gendry before she remembered something. "Wait!"

"Yes, Lady Stark?" Davos asked.

"I thought I should let you know that the Targaryens are coming to Winterfell."

Stannis' head shot up quickly at her announcement. "When?"

"They are still traveling but should be here within a week."

He paced the room and then let out a dry laugh. "That dragon bastard seems desperate to find alliances. Though he must know where the loyalty of the North lies."

"We've spoken about this already!" Arya fumed. "The North will not bend the knee, but you have our support as well as the support of the Iron Islands. Queen Asha has pledged loyalty to you in exchange for free rule from the realm."

"And I expect it will stay this way when I part, Lady Stark."

She nodded before taking her leave. They walked out the solar and towards the Godswood. She needed to release some of the tension and anger that had accumulated during the meeting. She arrived at a run and reached for Needle instantly. She hacked and slashed at the heart tree as Gendry stood and watched. After an hour, she stopped and was heaving. Gendry stepped forward and she punched in square in the jaw.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" she seethed.

He rubbed his jaw as he spoke. "Stupid? How can you say that?"

"Because you are! You're a stupid bullheaded bastard!"

"I did what you asked of me. How is that stupid?!" he countered.

She threw her arms up and smacked him. "I told you to do what _you_ wanted! Not what I wanted or what Stannis wanted, but _you_!"

"And I did!" he screamed at her. "I took his offer because it was the least that I could do Arya!"

"What are you talking about?"

He let out a wry laugh and sighed, running a hand over his face. "Mya, Edric, Shireen, and I are the only Baratheons left."

"I still don't understand what any of this has to so with what you want Gendry."

"There were sixteen of us, Arya. Sixteen! And now, there's only three. Don't you understand? We're all that's left. Just as you and your siblings are all that's left of House Stark. The very least I can do is carry on that name. If not for me, then for them." he answered.

Arya stood in silence as she realized that he was right. Her family and the name of House Stark consisted of just her brothers, sister, and herself. And House Baratheon was also in pieces as Stannis was the only legitimate male still alive. She understood that part of him wanted this and the other part just wanted to pretend that this never happened.

"Family. Duty. Honor." she whispered.

Gendry looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"My mother's words. Family, Duty, Honor."

"What do they mean?"

She sighed. "It means that you fight for your family and you do your duty with honor. And I can't blame you for that."

"For once, can't you just have faith in me?" he exhaled.

"I do have faith in you." she cupped his face. "I just want this to be over already."

He embraced her and kissed her temple. "So do I."

* * *

_She could smell salt of the sea as she walked through the streets of Braavos. The heat of the sun baring down on her back as she made her way to the docks. The docks were full people and traders as well as refugees. Reaching her point of interest, the people disappear. The docks are empty and quiet...too quiet. She slowly keeps walking when suddenly, she comes face to face with a man with blue hair and startling violet eyes._

_He circles her like a vulture and then whispers in her ear, "Hello, Cat."_

Arya opens her eyes and jolts from the bed. She's sweating and she's gasping for air. Blinking, she looks around the room and sees Gendry sitting up.

"Arya? Arya, what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer, which concerns him.

"Arya? Look at me." he says, wrapping his arms around her.

She shakes her head and then looks at him. "Sorry...I had a nightmare...I didn't mean to wake you."

He pats her hair and then pets her spine, softly kissing her hair. "It's alright. I'm here."

She nestles into his large frame and lays down on the feather bed. He stands and goes to open the window of her chambers. Somehow he always makes her forget her troubles and make her feel happy, if only for a moment. She manages to giggle at the sight of him. He's as naked as his initial name day and his toned back and legs don't exactly help. She bites her lip down as he makes way to the bed again. Gendry stares at her and notices her eyes are black with lust and a thin ring of steel is barely visible. He smirks and kisses her neck. She moans when he nibbles on her earlobe and she locks her arms around his back.

He starts to trail his kisses down further until she yanks his head back up. "C'mere stupid."

He laughs but complies with the tiny brunette. She wraps one leg around his hip and pulls him down to her lips while he holds himself above her. He kisses her again and again until their lips become swollen.

"I should go." he says breathless.

"No, I think you should stay." she teases pulling his bottom lip into her mouth.

"As much as I would love to, I prefer to have my head where it is." the blacksmith chuckled.

Arya pouted and then bit down on his lip. "Can we at least do it one more time?"

"You're insatiable Arry! I've had you twice already." he rasped.

"And one more wouldn't hurt."

Just as he was about to respond, she crushed her lips onto his and straddled him. She sank down on him and rode him to a breathtakingly beautiful climax. She cried out so loudly he had to slap a hand over her mouth. Her teeth clamped into his flesh and he muffled his groans in her neck. She rolled off of him with the most amused and satisfied look on her face. He smiled before pulling her into him and falling asleep again.

_Arya was dreaming again. It was the same dream from before. She was at the docks in Braavos again, waiting when the same man appeared. He was tall, handsome with blue hair and violet eyes. Tanned and just stunning. He whispered the same words as before._

_"Hello, Cat."_

_She said nothing but approached the man, gripping his collar. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do so, but she kissed him. Then, she felt as if she were aflame. All she could smell was smoke and fire and when she touched the blue haired man, all she felt were scales. It was almost like...like touching a dragon._

_"Targaryen." was all she spoke._

_The man smiled and then everything begins to shift around her. Suddenly, she was running through the woods. Running from something, running to something. She stops and looks up at the moon and she howls. Like a wolf. Next thing she knows, she's chasing a stag. The aroma comes strongly to her and she can almost taste it. Chasing after the stag proves fruitful as it disappears and leaves her wondering what comes next. Just as she's about to leave, a bull appears in front of her. The bull doesn't seem harmful nor dangerous, rather stoic and with a kind look in it's eyes. She moves closer to it, wanting to be near it. A fire breaks out and everything goes black._

Arya woke again to find Gendry looking at her with concern. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. She sat up instantly, grabbing his face in her hands.

"What? What is it?"

"You were...you were.."

"I was what Gendry? Tell me!"

He sighed and embraced her. "You were growling and jerking around. Shaking and unresponsive. You scared me half to death."

Arya remained quiet taking in the information. She dared not to tell Gendry about her dreams and what they could possibly mean. She didn't want to scare him off with the fact that she may be a warg. Instead she held him closer, stroking his arm and pressing a kiss to his bare chest. But even in the comfort of his arms, she couldn't stop thinking about her dreams.

_Something bad is headed this way, _she thought silently. _I just hope that we're ready for it._

* * *

When Arya woke again, Gendry was gone. She smiled when she noticed a blue rose on the pillow next to hers.

"Silly boy." she murmured.

Getting out of the bed, she stretched and dressed. She wore a deep green wollen dress with a leather jerkin as her bodice and her knee high boots underneath. She strapped Needle to her side and braided her hair into a Northern style braid before heading to the Great Hall. As soon as she entered, she was lost in the flurry of people moving and arranging things. It had then hit her that they were expecting guests. Stannis had left for Storm's End just a few days past and the Targaryens were due to arrive any day.

"Arya!"

She snapped back to see her sister calling to her.

"Yes?"

"Come. We should eat before our guests arrive, so we can greet them properly." Sansa stated.

Arya gave her a bored look. "I will eat but I certainly will not greet them. They are _your_ guests, not mine."

Sansa frowned. "You are a Stark of Winterfell and most importantly, a princess that must do her duty. And that includes meeting with the prince."

Arya hated when Sansa talked about highborns and royalty, but she was right. "Fine! When do we greet the 'Dragon Prince'?"

Sansa smiled and walked over to the maester. Arya huffed as she was left with no answer. So she turned on her heels and left the Great Hall.

"Are you not going to eat?" Sansa called out.

"Send the food to my chambers! I need some air!" she yelled back.

"Alright. Be in the courtyard within the hour! AND DON'T BE LATE!" the queen shouted.

Arya grinned. _Oh, I'll be late. You can count on that._

She wasn't sure how she ended up in the old tower but there she stood seeing all of Winterfell. Looking around the tower, she laughed. _We laid here together after Stannis left the first time_. The Stark princess found herself reminiscing about her childhood memories and the new ones she made with Gendry. She idly wondered if they should rebuild the broken tower but was spurned from her thoughts when she felt arms coil themselves around her waist. But they were the wrong hands, the scent was different. _It's not Gendry_, she thought. Then the person spoke._  
_

"Hello, _Cat_."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what happens now? Jk! Let me know what you thought about it!**

**And again, sorry I'm the worst at updating! But look forward to another chapter by the end of the week!**


	5. Discarded Memories

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they warm the heart. I try. But there was a concern about a specific detail and I would like to say that it will be addressed in the next chapter. (And also, you have a very keen eye. Because this detail does become important later.) Anyways, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I had no time last week.**

**Here I leave you this and hope that you enjoy it.**

**As always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**_ Discarded Memories_

She wasn't sure how she ended up in the old tower but there she stood seeing all of Winterfell. Looking around the tower, she laughed. _We laid here together after Stannis left the first time_. The Stark princess found herself reminiscing about her childhood memories and the new ones she made with Gendry. She idly wondered if they should rebuild the broken tower but was spurned from her thoughts when she felt arms coil themselves around her waist. But they were the wrong hands, the scent was different. _It's not Gendry_, she thought, but the arms were familiar.

Then the person spoke.

"Hello, _Cat_."

Arya's eyes widened, turning she was face to face with none other than Aegon Targaryen. He looked different from when she saw him last. Gone was the blue in his hair, replaced with the silver of the Targaryens but his purple eyes were what gave him away. She was sure that she looked different as well. No longer did she have cropped hair or wore knee-length breeches and leather jerkins. She was dressed as a princess should be dressed and he every aspect of a prince. Although she was surprised to see him again, she finally found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled, trying not to quiver. "And what do you think you are doing? Let go of me."

He smirked and held her tighter to his chest.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she repeated through gritted teeth, shoving his hands down. Whatever signs of nervousness she had before, faded instantly.

"I thought I'd get a better welcoming than that, Cat. Or is it Arya? Can't seem to recall." he shrugged. "As for what I am doing, I'm just greeting _my_ Cat like _always_."

She huffed and strode past him. "I'm not your Cat. I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and you are a guest in my home. If you'd like to continue as such, I'd prefer it if you did not approach me."

Aegon laughed as reached for her again. She swatted his hand from her and shoved him back. The Dragon Prince stumbled back into the wall. Before he could recover, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't touch me! The next time you lay a hand on me, will be the last time you have hand." she seethed. Aegon rubbed the spot where her hand landed, breathing heavily. She turned to leave the room before stopping.

"Welcome to Winterfell, _your grace_." she spat out with a mock curtsy.

Arya fled the tower, unsure of where to go. She thought about the forge, but she couldn't bear to see Gendry at the moment. So she ran until she came across the Godswood.

_No, I can't do this. He can't be here. _He's_ the reason I left Braavos, and I won't let him ruin this._ Arya knew that she was conflicted but couldn't admit what she felt for the lost prince and was gasping for breath, trying to calm herself. But this wasn't what she needed. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge or look down upon her.

_Jon_.

Her mind went to Jon in a flash but realized that he was too far from her reach.

_Bran_.

Yes, she would talk to Bran. He would know what to do, he always knew what to do.

_He'll understand. I'm sure of it, at least I hope he does,_ she silently thought. Mucking up her courage, Arya decided to pay her younger brother a visit.

* * *

He was in the library. It was there that Bran spent most of his days, alone or on occasion with Meera or Jojen Reed. He was in the middle of reading an interesting chapter, when he felt his eyes roll back into his head. He was inside of Summer and padding through the halls. He barked when he saw Arya coming closer and then turning the other way. He must have sensed that she was looking for him as he tugged at her dress.

"What is it Summer?"

The direwolf whined and nodded toward the library. She shook her head in agreement and followed the giant wolf.

Just as she opened the door, Bran returned to his body. He gasped and Arya ran over to him.

"Bran? Are you alright?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"I'm fine Arya. Just a little surprised to see you in a dress, _again_. For the second day in a row." Bran replied.

She frowned as her brother was quite amused. "Shut up. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Rickon again? Surely he doesn't want to call me father now does he?" he retorted with a small laugh.

She burst into laughs with her brother before sighing and sitting down. "No. It's not Rickon. I wanted to talk to you about-"

Arya was cut off by a door slamming open and an enraged Sansa at the door. Her beautiful older sister's face was as red as the leaves of the heart tree. _Oh this can't be good_, Bran thought.

"ARYA STARK! Where in the seven hells were you?! I told you to come to the courtyard an hour ago! How can you be so insolent?!"she screamed.

"And I told you that I would, Sansa." Arya retorted.

"And yet, you were not present. Do you know what humiliation I went through?" the queen fumed.

The younger Stark sister rolled her eyes. "So what did you tell them?"

"I simply told them you were not feeling too well and could not properly welcome them. But that you would be present at feast tonight." Sansa answered in a commanding tone. Whenever the young queen spoke in that tone, everyone knew better than to question her commands.

Arya just stared at her sister and then looked back to Bran.

"We'll speak later, Bran. I promise." she said in a soft voice.

The Stark boy nodded and squeezed her hand in comfort. She smiled and walked to the door.

"And where are you going to now?" the queen asked, still angry.

"To my bed chambers, after all. I am _not_ feeling well." Arya sarcastically supplied.

Both Stark siblings stared at Arya before she stormed off.

On her way to her rooms, she came across Rickon and Shaggydog.

"Arya! Arya!"

Her mood lightened when she saw who accompanied him. _Gendry_. She smiled at her baby brother before scooping him up.

"Hello, love. And what are you boys up to?" she asked as she kissed his button nose.

"Nothing!" the little boy grinned.

"And now, I know you're lying." she said.

Rickon smirked. "How'd you guess?"

Arya set him down and took his hand. "You always smile _before _you lie. It's quite alright Rickon. You can tell me."

The little wild boy looked up at her and spoke. "Sansa said you weren't feeling to well. And she wouldn't tell me, what was wrong with you...so I asked Gendry to come with me to your room."

"That's sweet of you my little wildling. I rather not stay in my chambers all day but if you are to be my company, then it won't be so bad."

Gendry cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Are you sure you don't mind, _milady_?" He winked at the last part while she scowled.

"No I don't. Come now."

The boy beamed at her and she lead the boys to her rooms. Arya silently laughed as Gendry pretended to get lost on the way. Rickon then told him to hold his hand for the reminder of the walk.

She told Rickon stories that Old Nan used to her and her siblings, as well as a few that Gendry had heard at the inns. Gendry also told Rickon about how they took Winterfell and the little boy grinned at how Gendry described Arya, like a true warrior. They both tickled him and played games with him until he fell asleep on her bed. She smiled as she brushed his auburn locks from his freckled face and clutched onto his direwolf as he dreamt.

The room was quiet and peaceful as she watched her brother sleep. The last couple of weeks Arya had grown very close to Rickon and had come to accept his view of her as his mother. She hoped that their mother would be proud of her now, wherever she was, dead or alive.

"You're awfully quiet. Is there something the matter?" Gendry noted.

Arya whirled around to face him. "No, nothing's the matter. I'm just not feeling to well as Sansa had said earlier."

"Would you like for me to get the maester?" he asked worried.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. Just need some rest is all." she lied.

He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. His presence always seemed to calm her and make her forget. He kissed her temple and led her to the bed again. He beckoned for her to lie down and she did. Shaggydog stirred but dropped back down next to his master.

"Sleep love. I must get going, don't want the queen to flay me for not doing my job." he joked.

She nodded and kissed him goodbye. As soon as he left, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_She was dreaming again. The dream was different from the last one, except this was no dream. _This has happened before_, she thought._ It's like a memory._ She was in a tavern having a pint of ale. She wasn't with anyone but then again she was No One. No, she was more like scouting the place for her next target. They hadn't mentioned who she was to kill next but she was sure she had an idea. The name Griff was pretty popular around the docks and in the taverns. The son of a sell sword and incredibly handsome with his sun kissed skin and blue hair. Exceptionally kind with a good mind and a great show of leadership. Young Griff, they called the lad. But there was just something about said person, that threw her off. He had to have been hiding something...something big, something dark._

_And this is what she was determined to find out. She watched the man everyday for two weeks, learning everything she possibly could about him: where he lived, who he lived with, what he did during the day, what time he ate and took his breaks, everything. And then she heard it, a name she thought to be dead and gone: _Jon Snow_._

_Cat huddled closer to the window of the small house where the Young Griff and his "father" lived and listened intently at the information being divulged._

_"You cannot be serious?" the blue haired man spoke._

_The older man was pacing the room. "But I am. The __Usurper's brother is said to be at the Wall with Ned Stark's bastard, helping to save the seven kingdoms as King's Landing is said to be in ruins. There is no other perfect time then now, your grace! We must strike while the Lannisters and the Baratheons have distractions upon them."_

_Young Griff sighed as he contemplated the proposition. "I need time Jon. Give me at least a day or two to ponder this."_

_"As you wish, your grace." The man bowed and left the room._

_Cat saw as the Young Griff approached the window and she fled immediately. Now, she definitely had reason to believe that he wasn't who he said he was. All she had to do was find out what he was planning so she could return home, to Jon..._

_And then everything shifted. No longer was she in the tavern but in a room with Young Griff. They were talking and she ever so sensually leaned forward for the skin of wine. The man eyed her with nothing but lust and want. She reveled at how easily a man became distracted in the presence of a comely woman. She touched his arm and laughed at his japes, keeping silent as he drunkenly revealed information to her. This was going to be easier than she thought. It took but three nights to coax the man of gossip and news from Westeros. _

_This soon became a routine for them. She sat and flirted with him, as he talked about what he would do if he was ever a king. And every night was the same: they met at the brothels where she was staying, they talked, and then he would leave. The man who was his supposed father often accompanied him but nonetheless stood outside her room at all times, they would share a kiss or two but it never went any further than that. That night was different though, that night he tried to bed her._

_She rose to say goodnight to him and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and bid him goodnight._

_"Goodnight, Young Griff."_

_"And goodnight to you, Cat. Cat of the Canals."_

_She blushed, playing the part of a swooning lady. She turned away, only to feel that the purple eyed man was still in the room. She stayed calm and did not let her emotions betray her._

_"Is there something you need Griff?" she asked not facing him._

_He came up close behind her and placed an arm around her lithe waist. Murmuring, he answered. "You."_

_He spun her around and crushed his lips to hers. She froze, pushing him off of her and walking away._

_"No." _

_He came at her again and kissed her, trying to pry her mouth open with his tongue. __She shoved him away from her once more __and then slapped him. He crashed into the wall and into the small dresser._

_"I said no!" she yelled._

_The man outside slammed the door and looked at the scene before him._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" the older man shouted. He saw Young Griff stumbling near the wall and went to help him, not looking at Cat._

_"I said, what is the meaning of this whore!" he repeated._

_"I am not a whore! This man tried to bed me without my consent!" she fumed, tearing as she assumed a scared woman to do so._

_Griff glanced at the woman that his son had just tried to dishonor and gasped. It was like seeing a ghost from the past, a past he wanted to leave behind. Looking down at Young Griff, Griff yanked him from the floor and pushed him out the door. He whirled around and took one more look at Cat before apologizing._

_"Forgive me, I did not mean to call you a whore. I hope that you can forgive my son for any wrong doings he might have done. Be assured that he will be disciplined."_

_"I understand. Now, if you please I would like to rest now."_

_"Yes, of course."_

_Once the men where gone, she quickly packed her belongings and left the brothel that night. All she had to do now was wait and pray that he didn't come looking for here ever again._

She was sweating again when she woke. She blinked and sat up, scanning the darkened room. It was quiet and all she could hear was the cackling of the flames. Arya turned to her side and noticed that Rickon was gone but there was a note in his place. Curious, she read it.

_Arya,_

_Didn't mean to disturb your sleep, you looked so peaceful. The feast will commence without you. Sansa will be angry but I explained that you were genuinely not feeling well. Stay in your chambers for the rest of the evening, and try to avoid trouble please._

_Bran_

Just as she finished reading the letter, a knock came at her door. She froze for a moment and called out.

"Who is it?"

A male voice replied. "It's me, Bran. Open up."

Arya closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Just a moment."

Padding, she opened the thick wooden door. Bran was in his chair outside but not alone. The Dragon Prince was with him. Arya felt her heart drop but still greeted them both.

"Bran. And I assume you are Prince Aegon."

"Indeed my lady."

She bowed, awkwardly and turned her attention to Bran. "Forgive me, your grace but I am not feeling too well and wish to speak with my brother in private. Surely you don't mind. I don't wish for you to catch an illness because of me."

"Of course not. I am sorry for rousing you from your sleep. I best be on my way. My lord, my lady."

Bran glanced back at the prince and then Arya.

"What was that about?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Come inside and I'll tell you." she muttered.

Bran wheeled himself inside and watched as she barred the door. She sat in front of the fireplace and beckoned him over.

"Okay I'm inside, now will you tell me what that was about? And don't think that I haven't forgotten about the conversation in the library either." he supplied.

"Yes, but what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room, Bran. Promise me that whatever I tell you, it won't leave this room."

He nodded. "I promise Arya."

She exhaled and began to speak. "I never told you how I took Winterfell, did I?"

"No, but what does that have to do with any of this?" he questioned.

"Everything, Bran. Everything."

He stared at his sister and reached for her hand. "So tell me then."

"I left Braavos as soon as I heard that my family was still alive. I heard that Winterfell was sacked by the Bastard of Bolton and made my way here almost immediately. But the only reason, I knew any of this was because of Aegon Targaryen. He told me about what was happening in Westeros, while I was in Essos."

Bran's eyes widened. "So you met the prince already. Why lie about it? I don't understand."

She gulped and took a deep breath. "Because he is also the reason I left Essos."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to bed me."

Arya saw as the confusion left her younger brother's face and anger take over. "That's why you didn't show up at the courtyard and avoided the feast, isn't it."

It wasn't a question.

"I'll kill that bastard. Prince or no prince, I will have his head." he seethed.

Arya had seldom seen Bran when he was angry, but now he was furious.

"No, Bran. I'm not finished." she paused. "There is still another thing we have to talk about before you take actions."

"What more could there be, dear sister?"

Arya did not want to do this, but had no other choice. She needed to sort her feelings out for both the Dragon Prince and her bastard blacksmith.

"It's about Gendry."

"What about Gendry, Arya?" he was starting to become concerned.

"I'm in love with him."

The room went silent as the younger Stark processed the said information.

"Arya, I want you to tell me _everything_. You hear me? _Everything_."

The elder Stark nodded and began her story from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know...**

**Also I have some news that I need to discuss with you all. I will be leaving for two weeks and will not be able to update any more chapters until I come back. The good news is that I have half of the next chapter already written and will publish it when I come back, so don't worry, the story will continue.**

**So sorry for the inconvenience to those who love or follow the story. :/**

**Also I would like to add that I don't hate Aegon, I just find it really hard to write his character. And I will explain Arya's feelings toward both men because keep in mind that she is still a bit naive when it comes to love and not all are pros on the subject. So please, just be patient all will be revealed.**


End file.
